Celestial Nights 2014
Celestial Nights: Eyes on Me (06/18/2014) The seasons turn, and the time of Celestial Nights is upon us once more, kupo! Yes, Celestial Nights – that time of year when one man and one woman are chosen to reenact the tale of the legendary ill-fated lovers, Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina, kupo! I hope you'll all be there to celebrate their love once again this year, kupo! "I won't stand for it!" ...Who are you, kupo? "It's me!" Who is "me," kupo...? Oh! M-miss Loaranne!? "Why!? Why is it that year after year, Prince Yahiko only has eyes for Princess Amdina!?" M-miss Loaranne... "This year...this year for sure, I will be victorious over Princess Amdina, I swear it! And to this end, I've devised a brilliant plan!" J-just what are you planning to do, kupo!? "You'll see – when all is said and done, I will be the one to play Princess Amdina next year!" Miss Loaranne...so that's what you've been plotting all these years, kupo... Sigh. It looks like we'll need everyone's support during this year's Celestial Nights celebration more than ever before. I'm counting on you all, kupo! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eyes on Me Loaranne had been plotting. It was almost time for Celestial Nights. The man chosen to play Prince Yahiko this year was a young, top-class, highly popular actor. He was also tall, handsome, and fit. In fact, Loaranne was a fan, and would go to see him every time there was a performance at the outdoor stage in San d'Oria's Victory Square. During Celestial Nights, Prince Yahiko is the target of many an attempted seduction, each woman screaming in frenzied adoration trying to make the Prince look her way. One could say it is a test of the bond between the Prince and the Princess. But no matter how big a fan, being ignored year after year takes a toll on one's pride. Not only that, but there were those bothersome "adventurers" closely guarding Prince Yahiko, warding off any admirers who got too close. They were no doubt under the thumb of the moogles hosting this event. Loaranne wondered whether there was any way to attract the Prince's attention despite those pesky adventurers. "Hmm... Adventurers, eh? I've got it!" She remembered hearing that adventurers always prepare an array of equipment to take along with them on their travels. Using something called an "astral patina" or whatnot, the moogles of the MHMU had succeeded in creating a wardrobe with astounding properties, able to hold great amounts of equipment without becoming cumbersome...or so she'd heard... "If I could only get my hands on one of those," Loaranne schemed. Perhaps this was the perfect way to attract the attention of her coveted Prince. The eve of Celestial Nights finally arrived. Dressed in common Elvaan gear, Loaranne mingled with the crowd. Here he comes! The actor dressed as Prince Yahiko strode into view. He looked as handsome as ever. Starting in front of the Blacksmith's Guild, the Prince and Princess's reenactment began to move its way southward in accordance with the events of legend. This is where Loaranne unleashed the first part of her plan by setting light to the "Falling Star," which she had readied. The "Falling Star," a type of firework, causes a large star to fall from and hurtle towards the person who launched it. The crowd gasped. And no wonder – a star had suddenly come tumbling from the heavens! All eyes were turned toward Loaranne. Without hesitation, she set light to her next firework, "Bubble Breeze." In the next instant, Loaranne's body was covered in a multitude of airy bubbles. Having tested its effects over and over again, Loaranne knew that the foam would safely obscure her body and enable her to enact the next part of her plan. At the perfect moment, she pulled out her next outfit from her Mog Wardrobe. When the bubbles had dispersed, there stood Loaranne in a black swimsuit, composed of a Woodsy Top and Woodsy Shorts. "Ohhhh!" the crowd exhaled in wonder. OK, next! The street, lined with guilds and many small alleyways, offered many a good place to hide. Blowing a kiss to Prince Yahiko, the swimsuit-clad Loaranne flitted into the shadow of a nearby edifice. There, she picked up the bundle she'd hidden earlier containing her next outfit. Loaranne was no adventurer; she was not yet used to utilizing the Mog Wardrobe, and thus had to rely on other means. I have to admire those adventurers... They're able to adapt so quickly! Once again, the sound of fireworks rang out. The crowd turned its eyes toward the sound, and there stood Loaranne, who had changed again – this time into the vivid blue Magna Gilet and Magna Shorts, their color reminiscent of the summer sky. "Ooh...how pretty!" "How did she change so quickly!?" Heh heh, everything's going swimmingly! Loaranne chuckled smugly to herself. Giving a wave to her dear Prince Yahiko, she darted into the shadows once more. Loaranne continued her fashion show, changing outfits one after the other. Then, as a rousing finish, she shot the firework "Rengedama" high above her head. Unconvinced that the shower of hearts both large and small that rained down was enough to captivate her audience, she broke out in song. A thunder of applause went up from everyone around, and even Prince Yahiko gazed at her with feverish admiration – or so it seemed to Loaranne. No – no, it wasn't just her imagination. And to prove it, here he was, Prince Yahiko himself, striding toward her! "I've won," thought Loaranne triumphantly. The Prince had chosen her over Princess Amdina! The Prince stood in front of Loaranne and gazed into her eyes. "That was a wonderful act! I beg you to come join us for our summer stage production!" "What?" "You see, we're planning a play about a princess who is cursed by a witch and turned into a monster. Your skills would be perfect for it!" "What? Whaaat? Whaaaaaat!?" The crowd erupted in applause once again. "This isn't what I wanted at all!" Loaranne's cry of anguish went unheard as it echoed off the house walls only to fade into the star-filled night sky. Event Schedule Celestial Nights begins on Monday, June 23, 2014 at 11:00 p.m. (PDT) and lasts until Tuesday, July 8, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT). Moogle Meetings Stop by at the following locations and say hello to our cuddly little friends for your very own invitation! Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (F-5) At this year's Celestial Nights celebration, Princess Amdina awaits you with a brand new type of firework as a reward. Even if you've participated before in the Celestial Nights of years past, come join us again! *In order to receive the firework from Princess Amdina, you must be in possession of all of Princess Amdina's rewards. *You will receive one of three types - which includes the newly added variety - of fireworks. Category:Special Events